A New Demonic Enemy
by Wing Z1
Summary: *SPOILERS* Read my other entry first. You don't have to but it is recommended,
1. Hooded Hoodilums

Disclaimer: I will never own anything but Stefan owns himself.  
  
Wing Z: I am mad! I'm making a story with chapters. *Sugar high*  
  
Stefan: Dude. Give me the sugar.  
  
Wing Z: You do.  
  
Stefan: Sure. *Gives sugar*  
  
Wing Z: More sugar! *Bigger sugar high*  
  
Stefan: What have I done? (The sad thing is that I have done this before.) Maybe he will bring me back through his stupidity? Heheh!!  
  
Wing Z: What was that?  
  
Stefan: Nothing.  
  
Dagger's P.O.V.  
  
Everybody thought he was dead except me. I got letter from my friends saying they are going to hold a funeral for him in a week.  
  
One Week Later  
  
I came to the funeral and sat by my friends. From behind me I heard two hooded figures talking.  
  
"All seven are here."  
  
"I wonder what body they copied off of? They're bodies are not at the tree."  
  
"True." 'She is listening.'  
  
'Got the point.'  
  
They didn't talk until after the funeral. After the funeral they burst out laughing.  
  
"Don't you have respect for the dead?" I asked feeling very pissed  
  
"Yes, but what dead? You of all people should know by know," said #1  
  
"Besides you're talking with him," said #2. The other hit him over the head revealing Kuja. "Oh yeah.. Sorry."  
  
"You ass! Remember we are suppose to keep quiet until the right time," said Zidane. "If the D's know we are here they will come destroy everything until they get to us!"  
  
"But so far as we have seen they have small forces!" said Kuja. "We can fend them off."  
  
"Come on Z just stay here. You have us to help you." I said. "Anyway what are the D's?"  
  
"Something is happening outside, shit, demon spies. Kuja they are here." Said Zidane drawing his ultima weapon and running out of the chapel.  
  
"Zidane wait for me!" said Kuja running as fast as he can to catch up.  
  
"Well who's coming?" I said. We then chased the two brothers out and tried to catch up which ended up futile because of their insane speed.  
  
Zidane's P.O.V.  
  
"I told you, if for even a few minutes we drop our guard we're vulnerable to their well trained eyes." I said.  
  
"So why did ya knock off my hood?" my brother asked, oblivious to what he had said in the chapel.  
  
"They knew and their auras were weak so even if we let them know one would have a tiny crack and we would be found," I said pitying my brother's stupidity. "They are up there ahead." I said speeding up and out the town gate.  
  
"Wait!" said Kuja catching up.  
  
"Down there," I said pointing at the demons coming up the hill. "Wow, they are really underestimating us, only a 100 heheh." I said ending with a laugh. We ran down the hill, meeting our opponents and going straight through killing everyone that stood to oppose us. In only minutes destroying their army.  
  
"Don't let your guard down," said a familiar voice seeming to come from high above.  
  
"Brother, out in the distance!" said Kuja pointing to the 1000 or so coming at us.  
  
"Need some help?" said a familiar feminine voice coming from behind.  
  
Then realizing whom it was I said, "What took ya so long already destroyed the first 100."  
  
"Bahamut, Dragon King's fire!" said Dagger summoning her strongest eidolon. That diminished the army to a few hundred.  
  
"Melee central," I yelled at the top of my lungs stepping into the fray. Kuja, Steiner, Freya, and me all attack the leftover troops. Then when only a few are left standing a shockwave knocks us all down.  
  
"While I don't have enough power to destroy you in this realm I can still help my army!" said a voice coming seeming to come from everywhere.  
  
???: I told you of there great power RD.  
  
RD: It is only because their current military intelligence is slim.  
  
???:Don't make excuses!  
  
RD: Only because you are in a different realm are you trying to take superiority, Wing.  
  
Wing: They will make you pay for what you did exactly 3 years ago.  
  
RD: You tried and failed. You still can't stop me.  
  
Wing: End transmission  
  
Wing of Black: Well here it is. I have been lazy. Well if you have read a book or two or Orsen Scott Card's Ender series then you will recognize the thing at the end. It will reveal some characters, have a side story or two, or just have something funny but still somewhat related to my story. O well, review! Ok, where is my java? Is this thing still on? Oops, g'bye. Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	2. Wings of Black, the elementalist

Wing Z: Hello, I should really continue but I can get really busy so say every week I will add a chapter to speed things up. Been working on another story called Misunderstanding Glances. It is a Digimon songfic but hey, I need to have a change of pace. Even though that did not take up all of my time. I have been a lazy ass. But hey. Waiter: Your java, sir. Wing Z: Thanks..*sip* Even a change of scenery helps. Doesn't it? Stefan:*Walks in* Finally, I'm getting dusty. Nothing to do! Wing Z: At least you got a job. People who are asking, no, I did not make Stefan up. He's my bud. Though he changed his last name in the fic. Stefan: Cosi is actually not that interesting. Wing Z: I forgot to mention that Quina will not have a role in this story. Well on with the fic.  
*Drifting out* Stefan: So you finally got your java?  
  
R.D.:I am afraid you are needed to help my last six demons. You will need to use you spell, elemental shift, to turn them into the banes. If something goes wrong you will be able to use my ability, elemental sacrifice , to combine them into the ultimate bane. You should not be needed in this fight. We need a surprise to use against them , and that just happens to be you, but be ready.  
  
Wing: Don't I get a say in this?  
  
R.D.: No!  
  
Wing: Fine then, roger that, and finally end transmission.  
  
"I bring you my best general, the elite of all of my minions, Wings of Black!" said the voice coming from the sky. Then suddenly a hole was cut from the ground to about ten feet in the air out of nothing. Then, a man about six foot three, surprisingly living up to his name, with a four foot black wing protruding out of his shoulder blades jumped out of the portal. He wore ragged jeans and a torn-up green t-shirt. He has blond hair and brown eyes.  
  
"He is not a demon?" said Amarant curiously.  
"Nope, not from this dimension just like you, the summoners, or even you sister." said Wing.  
"How is that possible?" asked Eiko.  
"I'm a certain person's cousin I think you should still know. Stefan Shade ring a bell?" asked Wing.  
"Wing, stop meddling and do what I told you to do!!!!!" said the voice from the sky.  
"Fine, fine, fine...Demons come hither, master has new orders." Commanded Wing. The demons obeyed. "Heheh, elemental shift!!!" said Wing casting his spell on the demons. Then they screamed out.  
"How did he cast a elemental level magic skill? He does not look like a mage." asked a thoroughly confused Freya.  
The demons stopped screaming. "Allow me to introduce the six banes." Said Wing. "Darkness, thunder, fire, water, wood, and earth." He pointed to each one in order. (A/N: Read bio to get the info for the looks) "Each one has a strength in one element. Well my minions, attack!!" The six banes attacked though darkness and fire were getting double teamed. Since they were out numbered and probably the demons were losing against them. Damm, Wing thought, things are not going my way. "Well it looks like my demons are losing so I will have to.." he cut him self short as his wings started to add five different colors to themselves each of a particular element "call upon the power of elemental sacrifice!!!!"  
  
Wing Z: Well that didn't take long. Stefan: The java or the story? Wing Z:....hmmmm Both. Stefan: Duh, you were the only thing that took long. Wing Z: calls waiter over Can I have another java? Waiter: I will go get you one. Leaves, grabs another java, and returns. Here you go. Wing Z: Thanks. Takes java and puts it right on the table in front of Stefan. Here *you* go. Stefan: Thanks. Wing Z: Your welcome. Knocks the java in his lap. Stefan.: OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wing Z: That will teach ya. Heheheh. 


	3. Absolution of the Golden Spoon

Wing Z: I'm bbbaaaaaaaccccckkkkk!!!  
  
Stefan: Scary, isn't it?  
  
Wing Z: Another chapter, another year.  
  
Stefan: Isn't it vice versa?  
  
Wing Z: You want another *java*?  
  
Stefan: Fine.  
  
Wing Z: You want to be in a story? About *java*? I actually might put ya in this story. I already started another story. You're in the *cough author chatter part of the cough* story.  
  
Stefan: You want a *java*?  
  
Wing Z: Yes.....Hey!!!!!!!  
  
Stefan: *snickers* But I must say this baka does not own Final Fantasy 9.  
  
The six bane demons started to glow. "Now my demons, become one!" exclaimed Wings. The demons, gradually become faster, walked towards the spot under Wings. When they got their they started glowing white almost blinding everyone else besides their general. The figure in the light started to grow taller and wider. Finally, a figure emerged from the light. "May I introduce the Bane of Holy. Immune to all of the elements and so strong he could wipe you out without breaking a sweat." I may be exaggerating but I have yet to see their true powers, Wings thought. Then the improved Bane attacked the seven heroes and heroines.  
"Fire 3!" Casted Vivi. This spell had no effect on the creature.  
"He is immune to the elements, Vivi! Stand back and let us handle it!" said Zidane.  
"Fine. Dammit, why do I have to be a spell caster?" Vivi asked himself.  
"You done talking? Prepare to die, Meteor!" said the Bane.  
"He can talk?.. Wait, oh shit!!!!" Said Stiener. Then the meteor hit. After the dust cleared only one was standing.  
"Absolution 9!" Exclaimed Zidane. When he threw the blade it decapitated the Bane. Then he gave a phoenix feather to Dagger who, when revived, restored everyone to fighting condition. "So what now Wings!!"  
"I'm afraid that I must leave." He said about to walk into (a/n you could say fly into) a portal that somehow appeared without them noticing.  
"What are you? Too weak to fight?" Said Stiener not knowing he was going to regret the last four words. Then Wings disappeared but not into the portal. But they saw Stiener shoot into the air the suddenly slamming back down on the ground.  
"Never call me weak." Said Wings as he appeared in front of the knocked out Stiener. Then he flew into the portal.  
  
Wings: Master, what should I do now?  
RD: I have underestimated them. But never mind about that, I will meet you in three days and I need you by my side so stand down.  
Wings: Why? I could beat them now!  
RD:I watched the fight and saw Zidane easily kill the Bane. He was not weakened by the meteor but since he saw everyone else knocked out he went to trance. His emotions of friendship, not just the usual rage of pain.  
Wings: Impossible. My predecessor should be emotionless by now. They left him behind at the tree. How can he possibly be still with emotions?  
RD: He told them to leave them behind at the tree to save his brother. Emotions have once again corrupted those blasted genome copies.  
Wings: Should I go after his sister?  
RD: Good idea but I must decline because she lives in a city of mages. You would have to kill them all to get her and that would let them know of your power. So just stand down for now.  
  
Wing Z: The shortest chapter I've ever done.  
  
Stefan: Lazy ass.  
  
Wing Z: Currently I have the only weapon here so shut up.  
  
Stefan: What would that be?  
  
Wing Z: The golden spoon.  
  
Stefan: Wow..  
  
Wing Z: *flicks pea with spoon at Stefan*  
  
Stefan: *Rubs eye* Owww. 


End file.
